A High School Affair
by allfortheprettyboy
Summary: random smut that really has no set book based on, combination of a few books i have read recently...read and enjoy but dont forget to review!


'Mel? Hellooo? Mel, are you listening to me?'

Focussing back on Grace, Mel sheepishly smiled at the people around her, 'sorry guys. I'm concentrating now.'

'Good,' Grace glared, 'coz we need you to focus if we're to win this match; you're our goalie for god's sake. And I want to win this student-staff soccer match, even if it means kicking you up the backside every now and then!'

Everyone laughed, while Mel smiled guiltily back at her best friend, and "captain" of their student team.

_I can't help it though _(thought Mel), _not when there's a delicious morsel over...wait did I just say morsel? Chloe is so rubbing off on me! But come on...Mr T...he's so hot I can't stop thinking about him._

She glanced back to her team, trying to act all involved, when really, her mind was 20m away with her hot teacher. Before her (traitorous) mind could begin a 'new' daydream, she was pulled back into reality by a slight nudge from Chloe, another of her best friends, and fellow 'student soccer' team member. Followed by a glare when she realised Mel wasn't listening again.

_Ok, I suppose I better concentrate for now, no more thinking of Mr...Aagh! Stop thinking about him!_

Bringing her attention back to the field, she was just in time for the 'Go Team!' before running out onto the oval for the match. Mel jogged over to the goals, conscious of the fact that a) everyone had stopped eating/talking and was now focused entirely on this game (gulp), b) the sun was directly in her eyes, so she couldn't see very well and c) Mr T was an attacker...which meant he would be running around quite close to her.

_Oh great. Just my luck. I try not to think about him, and he's going to be running around NEAR me. Talk about tempting. I'll just have to try not to run into him...otherwise I might do something really embarrassing!_

Mel could hear Grace halfway up the pitch, arguing with Chloe about who played where. She laughed as Chloe ran down to play defence, obviously in a foul mood.

'Don't laugh,' she snapped as she ran closer to Mel, 'you know I hate playing defence...god...grace thanks a lot...,' she mumbled angrily.

Mel, still smiling, replied, 'look, at least you get to spend more time with me...and you can stop me from concentrating too much on our resident hottie!'

Chloe groaned, but cracked a smile, 'you know you spend way too much time thinking about him? Although he is really hot!'

'I can't help it. It's like he attracts me to him!'

Chloe burst out laughing, 'you're joking right? Coz that's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard!'

What would have been (obviously) a great comeback by Mel was interrupted by the sound of the whistle. The game had begun.

Half-time came, with a very distraught student team trudging off the field. The teachers, namely Mr T, were annihilating them. Mel, who had currently let in six of the six goals (including an own goal), was particularly depressed, and definitely less enamoured to Mr T than before!

_Who cares that he's a sports teacher, and very athletic? Half of their team is from the LOTE department, they shouldn't be that good. Maybe they aren't, and _I'M_ the crap one. Still you'd think our defence would be able to stop a few balls. Though I guess they're just afraid of going after Mr T and looking stupid...I know I would be! _

Her reverie was interrupted by a smug-looking sports teacher (he-who-must-not-be-named).

'Going well there I see,' he said as he patted her back. Mel, ignoring the tingles that shot through her from his touch, replied by glaring condescendingly at him.

He laughed and walked off. Try as she might, Mel couldn't seem to take her eyes off that great ass.

_Aagh! Why is he so annoying? Yet so attractive? And so funny? And so...ok I sound love struck. Which I'm not. Uh uh no way...at least...no!_

She shook her head, as if to rid herself of these troublesome thoughts, and stalked over to Grace. Who ignored her as she continued to talk to Alice, one of their attackers. After standing around like a third-wheel for a few moments, Mel humphed, and walked back to the goals, ready for the next half to start.

_Ok. I can do this. All I have to do is concentrate. And be a good goalie...which I'm not...but I can be...I think...I hope! This sucks! Why did I ever agree to be goalie? Oh yeah that's right, because this way I could watch Mr T without looking like a total idiot! _

Mel sighed and sat down underneath the net until everyone came back to the oval a few minutes later.

'Ok,' she said, as she stood up, 'this is it. I'm not going to let _any_ goals in!'

Five minutes later, Mel was having second thoughts as her team's defence cracked (what a surprise!) and Mr T came barrelling towards her. Of course, it was just her luck that the sun was directly ahead and shining right in her eyes!

_Ok, I can do this. Just move forward, pressure him into passing it. Don't even think about how hot he looks when he's concentrating like that, or how his muscles are...ok stop just go for it._

Mel ran blindly forward, the sun, bright in her eyes. It wasn't until she was on her back, with a heavy, decidedly male weight on top of her, that she realised she'd done it. She'd run right into Mr T. And she'd saved her first goal of the day.


End file.
